If You're Not the One
by Kris721
Summary: A songfic about D/S...minor cursing and sexual situations..beware


If You're Not the One  
by: Kris "Scarlett" Soltis Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe or the song "If You're Not the One". Hasbro owns GI Joe and Daniel Bedingfield owns the rights to the song.or the writer does if he didn't write it. Whateva. Summary: Ok so I heard this song on the radio the other day and got a brilliant idea for a song fic. I hope you enjoy this little angsty piece featuring of course D/S. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, but if you like what you read you can drop me a line at misskris721@yahoo.com.  
  
Duke entered his apartment and threw his keys and pass card on the table. He kicked off his boots sharply and sank down on his couch bringing his head to his hands. He hadn't been prepared for this. It just never occurred to him. The past few months had been perfect. Then it all changed when the Ninja mission ended and the away team had returned to headquarters. He smiled thinking about how close he bonded with a certain red head after Snake Eyes had left with his team. He had fawned over her constantly and consistently. It wasn't like him, but he could hardly control himself around her. What a relief it had been the day she had returned his affection. He sunk deep into thought, remembering various moments the two had shared together recently. He smiled briefly before bringing his mind back to the present situation.  
"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"  
  
He ran his hands through his blonde hair, as he always did when he was stressed out. He cursed softly. He was supposed to be the leader, the one in charge. He barked out the commands and he knew exactly how the plans would be carried out. He wasn't used to being dealt a wild card. He hated the fact that people caught him unaware and confused. He had let his guard down and everything turned upside down. He still cared for her, deeply. There was no mistake about that. Duke looked up at the ceiling as if suddenly the tiles would show where Scarlett was at that moment and what she was doing. Well, considering who she left the control room with, maybe he didn't want to know what she was doing. He sighed heavily. How could someone's heart change so fast.if in fact it had changed?  
"I never know what the future brings  
but I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
and I hope you are the one I share my life with..."  
Duke ran his hands through his head again and sprung from the couch. He paced back in forth searching for a sign from above. This was all new for him. It had been a long time since he had let someone so intimately close to him. He grunted letting the anger build inside him like a raging inferno. He was angry about her last words to him. He was angry that Snake Eyes came back. Worst of all, he was angry at himself. Shana had been up front from the start. She and Snake Eyes had been lovers. They had been very close, but Snake Eyes had a tendency to pull away when things got too heavy. Duke could tell in her eyes that it hurt much worse than she let on. He knew that they had left things open and unfinished, but he had decided to block that from his mind while pursuing her. He had done such a great job of convincing himself that things would be over when he returned that he convinced himself that she thought that way too. Obviously, he had been kidding himself. No sooner had Snake Eyes entered the control room, she was in his arms. Duke could only hope that no one noticed his loss of breath, like he had been kicked in the stomach.or in actuality.his heart.  
"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" She approached him clutching Snake's arm.  
"Duke, I'd like to request the rest of the night off. We have a lot of catching up to do." she grinned, overjoyed to have him back.  
"Sure, fine, whatever." Duke had managed to verbalize. He turned away from them and made his way back to his quarters. In that one moment he felt more betrayed than if General Hawk revealed that he had pledged allegiance to Cobra Commander. He just couldn't look at them.especially at her. He shook his head at the thought of her. A feeling of sadness engulfed his heart.  
"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"  
She had told him recently how much their time together meant to her. She said he was special and was happy when they were together. Duke had told her that he loved her. She seemed a little surprised, but was genuinely warm to the idea and had kissed him in response. She asked Duke back to her quarters and they made love there. Before, they had always been intimate at his place. He knew it was a big step that she invited him to her quarters. Their passion that night had been incredible. While their bodies entangled themselves in her sheets, their hearts and souls got entangled together. He locked his eyes on hers, and at that moment.he knew. She was the one.  
"I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life"  
Duke began to pace back and forth across his living room his mind racing. He stopped abruptly and crossed his arms and darted his eyes from side to side. For the first time in a very long time he felt helpless.  
"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it , I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" Duke sank back down into the couch. He rubbed his temples. Life was completely un-fucking fair. His body overloaded with the sensations he felt when around her.especially of that night in her quarters.  
"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side" A knock at the door started Duke out of his thoughts. He quickly sprinted to find out who was coming to see him. He opened the door to find his love standing before him, looking up at him with those big beautiful blue eyes.  
"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way I can stay in your arms?" Duke was so awe-struck by the presence of her, that it took him a moment to find his voice. By this time she stood in his living room and he had already closed the door behind her.  
"Shana.I mean Scarlett, what are you doing here?" Duke asked trying to sound nonchalant. He made his hands into fists trying to hold in all the emotions that were surging through his body. He wanted to be calm and collected for whatever the reason of her visit.  
"It's over." Scarlett softly announced locking eyes on his. Duke sighed heavily and hunched over. His eyes lowered to the ground. It was taking too much for him to stay strong in front of her. Things had felt so right, how could she just dismiss all of this?  
"I love you." Scarlett finished. He raised his eyes to meet hers. She was biting her lip, her sign of insecurity. Duke tilted his head slightly. Had he heard her right? "Conrad, I love you."  
"What about." Duke trailed off shocked by her words.  
"I just wanted to tell Snake about us in private. I owed him that." Scarlett replied revealing the motive behind wanting to be in private. Duke nodded still affected by her revelation. She moved towards him. "Are you ok?" she asked looking worried.  
"Yes, definitely yes. I'm just surprised. I thought now that he was back.you'd go back." Duke admitted.  
"And just turn off these feelings I have for you like a switch? Conrad, the way I feel for you is unlike anything I've ever felt for anyone.including Snake Eyes. You're my soul mate." Scarlett replied seriously. "I was made for you."  
As soon as those few words left Scarlett's lips, Duke's lips were on hers in a sensual devouring kiss. He ran his hands down the sides of her body memorizing her curves.  
"I couldn't dream for anything better. You're everything I've ever wanted." Duke smiled for the first time in hours. He scooped her up in his arms. "I love you." Duke carried her to his bedroom, happy to know he was staying in her arms. 


End file.
